A little More than Ordenary
by Excaliburswrath
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts gang is in high school. Sephiroth and OC centric. Rated T for safety. R&R... I know I suck at summaries. I've lost interest in this story and that's the reason I'm updating slow. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**_ The madness begins_

I have always wanted to do a high school fan fiction with Kingdom Hearts Characters.

And it is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! You'll see it's at the end that Sora and Riku are indeed in it.

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is owned by square-enix and Disney however some of the characters will be my creations._  
_

* * *

DingDong "The school day is almost over. We are having an assembly in the gym about extra circular activities which is mandatory. And for the new students the gym is close to the upper school office," The Dean of students droned DingDong 

"That reminds me Seph, what clubs did you sign up for?" A blonde headed boy asked his near by friend.

"I have told you a million times its Sephiroth, not Sephy, not Seph, its Sephiroth OK!" Sephiroth shouted angrily, "I don't have to answer that question. You were there remember"

"Oh… Well if I wasn't your mom would have made sure you signed up for the same stuff I did. You of all people should know how she is," Edward grimaced.

"I figured out why she does that," Sephiroth interjected.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"She figures since she didn't have any _successful _relationships in her life that she wants to make sure we stay friends or she will see herself as a total relationship failure who couldn't keep a study relationship if her life depended on it," Sephiroth explained.

"Well leave it to you to figure that one out, right," Edward laughed.

"EXCUSE me but does this discussion involve Old World History?" A grumpy little ball of a teacher shouted to the boys.

"Yes. We were discussing the reasons why the Roman society failed in lasting to current dates. Either because of the fact that they were at war all of the time or was it their religious beliefs that doomed them from the start," Edward answered while adjusting his glasses.

"Well… Very good," The teacher groaned knowing that he had obviously been beaten by Edward's ability to listen to lectures and talk about a completely unrelated topic at the same time. It must have been very frustrating for poor Mr. Pebody. The dejected teacher then assigned homework, while making sure he gave Edward a lot more than his peers, and dismissed the class.

"I see why you hate Mr. Pebody," Sephiroth commented while the students exited the room.

"Yea. He figures if he can't get me to slip up in class then he'll get me on the homework. But because he always gives me extra homework I know what he's talking about in class. A vicious cycle which I have tried to get him to understand but his old man stubbornness won't let him," Edward explained. Sephiroth, unable to come up with a better expression, just laughed. The pair arrived at their lockers, which were right next to each other undoubtedly due to Mrs. Black's influence, and packed their backpacks with, in Ed's case, loads of Old World History books.  
"Hurry up slowpoke!" Sephiroth shouted to his lagging friend Edward as they approached the gym.

"It isn't my fault that Mr. Pebody assigns a ton of homework!" Edward shot back in a huff.

"Well actually if you weren't so much of a smart aleck then he wouldn't give you that much homework!" Sephiroth laughed.

"I don't like you!" Edward shouted.

"Why don't you just drop it by our dorm and then run back?" Sephiroth asked his tired husk of a friend.

"Because our dorm is fairly far away and then I would have to run all the way back here!" Edward replied angrily. They arrived at the gym's 3 sets of double doors and dropped their stuff in the entrance where everyone with extra circular activities left their bags. They entered the main room of the gym where all the assemblies were held. They sat down in their usual spot near the front of the rows surrounding the main room.

"Alright let's start this stupid thing," a student representative droned as they approached the front of the audience.

"Wow such enthusiasm," Sephiroth muttered.

"Alright the magic users club is going to meet on Tuesday. The SOLDIER club will meet on Thursday and all the other clubs meet on the various other days… Oh and we have two new students… Maria and Lisa… hooray," The representative continued, "Please stand up you two…" Two girls stood up in the back row and waved as the rest of the students gave the standard clap after every announcement. Sephiroth and Ed however were one of the few that had not looked at the new blonde and brunette students.

"The announcer has about as much enthusiasm as a grade school kid reading a summer book report right," Ed commented. Sephiroth chuckled and rose from his seat as the depressed announcer ended the meeting.

"Let's head back to the dorms. We have an Old World History test and unlike you, Edward, I need to study," Sephiroth ordered to his rising friend.

"Well because Mr. Pebody assigned so much freaking homework I am going to be up until 12:21 AM!" Edward complained. The pair walked out the gym, Ed lagging behind because of the amount of homework Mr. Pebody gave him, and went to the left to the boys dorms.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't put a stink bomb in the principles office all those years ago, but not often… Man those were good times. I wasn't in a super strict boarding school; I didn't have an Evil Old World History teacher… But then I would never have met you Seph along with all of my other friends…" Edward started to ramble

"Yea, All 4 of them," Sephiroth commented.

"I guess that is my price to pay for calling you Seph huh?" Ed smirked.

"We have a winner," Sephiroth laughed. By the time Ed was pulled out of his memories they were at their room, room #FF7, Sephiroth pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the old creaky door. The open doorway revealed a room divided by two personalities. The left side was apparently the home of a tidy person, everything was in order and put away in its proper place. The right side however was the home of a messy person with games, magazines and Textbooks littering the floor. The only "tidy" part of this side was the path to the washroom, which contained a sink and mirror combo and other standard bathroom furnishings. Edward plopped down on the "messy" Side of the room and unzipped his overstuffed backpack. Removing from it 3 Old World history books; The Fall of Rome, History of the primitives, and An Idiot's Guide to the BC.

"You sprung for the Idiot's Guide?" Sephiroth asked.

"With all of my heavy book bag caused back damage I don't think I can spring anymore," Edward grimaced.

"Its funny because it's true!" Sephiroth laughed.

"Anyway! The Idiot's Guide is where all of the extra homework Mr. Pebody gives me comes from," Edward explained lifting the thick history book. "It has decipherable information unlike Mr. Pebody's lectures…" Edward mumbled.

"I always wondered how you understood his lectures. Thank God for that student run site that posts his lectures in _English_ instead of History teacher," Sephiroth sighed.

"Get your mom to give me an Idiots Guide to Pre-Calculus," Edward pleaded.

"She might be insulted if I do," Sephiroth replied.

"Good point," Edward commented, "Oh well." Ed then walked to the Mini fridge in the "Neutral" part of the room and pulled out from it an energy drink. "Remind me to send your mom a thank you card for making sure we always have a generous supply of these things in our fridge. These things are the only things that keep me awake through studying this course in absolute boredom," Edward sighed.

"You're telling me! I already thanked her enough for 10 of us," Sephiroth joked.

"You know it is pretty awesome that your mom is a teacher. I mean if she wasn't who would give us all of our free stuff?" Ed asked. Sephiroth grinned and plopped himself down on his bed and pulled out his Old World history books and began studying. Sometime early the next morning… BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BEEP BEEP (insert alarm clock sounds) Sephiroth reached over and shut the rather loud alarm off.

"I hate that thing," Sephiroth muttered in anger.

"Why? It keeps _her_ from having to wake you up," Edward said straitening his uniform's collar. Sephiroth had never been able to understand how Edward was always so sickeningly awake in the early morning without any sugary assistance.

"Good point," Sephiroth yawned. He, only hardly awake, went to the fridge, grabbed another energy drink and went into the washroom.

"Hey Seph! I'm going to breakfast!" Edward announced from the doorway. Ed walked out to the hallway not expecting an answer from his friend. Sephiroth arrived at their usual table in the Cafeteria and plopped his breakfast down in front of him.

"I really don't understand all the fuss over two new students," Sephiroth yawned.

"I heard that there are 2 more _guys_ coming tomorrow. You know what that means," Edward informed Sephiroth.

"Roommates…" Sephiroth groaned. Ed nodded as he took a bite out of his toast. Nothing eventful happened in any classes. Mr. Pebody got _sick_ and didn't come today so there wasn't a test. Mrs. Black had to deal with the new students all class period. And sparring was put off due to Mr. Saïx sleeping in…

"Man my bag is so light today!" Ed exclaimed.

"That is probably because you didn't enrage the sub," Sephiroth explained.

"Who cares!" Ed shouted, "Hey who are those jerks messin' with our door G!"

"That's it you lost your talking rights!" Sephiroth shouted.

"But!" Ed started.

"No!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Oh fine," Ed murmured, "Are you guys lost or something?" The short brown haired kid near the door nearly had a heart attack and the other turned and answered.

"That is a distinct possibility. We just got transferred and they said our roommates were Ed and Black and we asked around so…" the taller silver haired boy sighed

"You have any idea why they assigned you to our room?" Sephiroth asked, "Oh and don't call me Black. Just Sephiroth."

"We were transferred because every school we go to Riku gets us kicked out of!" the brown headed boy squeaked.

"Well there you have it Seph, lets let them in to hel.. I mean room 666, I mean…. You know there actually is no way to say where we live without upsetting some old religious guy," Ed smiled pulling his own key from his bag.

"Thanks… I think…" The boy understood to be Riku replied hesitantly.

"Go on in and pick your bunks," Sephiroth ordered

"Alright," The brown haired one squeaked. The two entered the room and looked around inside.

"Not that we were expecting roommates…" Edward mumbled, "Your mom of all people should have told us!"

"I don't think so, if she had they wouldn't have seen our true personas thus it would give them a false pretence that we would have to keep up throughout the year," Sephiroth explained.

"Good point," Edward replied as he turned and entered the room. "So Riku got the short end of the stick huh?" Edward announced. The brown headed one gulped as Ed plopped onto the bed under his, "I don't bite kid."

"However he may murder you in the most horrible of ways," Sephiroth and Riku laughed.

"I really don't think he is the one I will be murdering, Sephiroth," Edward remarked, "Oh and I'm Ed by the way."

"I'm Sora," the brown haired one replied.

"Well I am going to wash up kids so be good Sephiroth," Edward announced with a towel over his shoulder. As soon as the door closed Sora asked.

"Oh yea! Are there any rules, social clicks, things we should know?"

"Yes. Don't anger Mr. Pebody, Mrs. Black only has one favorite coughMecough, and unless you would like to suffer an early death don't mess around with our sparring teacher Mr. Saïx… And that's about it," Sephiroth explained.

"What about bullies and other nonsense?" Riku asked.

"We have those to but they are too afraid of Mr. Xenmas to do anything. You will see the other groups as you pay attention to the goings on here. And if you actually do that…. Go see the scheduler to address the fact that you have too much free time," Sephiroth continued. The silver haired one chuckled at this.

"Yea that's probably Sora," Riku continued.

"That's not very nice!" Sora shouted.

"That's this school in a nutshell, not very nice," Sephiroth laughed, "Oh and if you want any help from a teacher then ask Mrs. Black. Just tell her you're my roommates."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because she's my mom," Sephiroth grumbled.

"Well let's all hit the sac," Edward ordered as he emerged from the washroom.

"Why? Because little Ed needs his beauty sleep?" Riku asked

"No, because if we stay up Vincent will make you go to sleep and that isn't pleasant," Edward explained.

"Who's Vincent?" Sora asked.

"You don't want to know," Sephiroth replied.

"But the sad thing is you will find out sooner or later… Just really hope that it's later," Edward warned.

* * *

See i told you they'd get there eventually Smiles I like Edward, He reflects me in a way, lazy carefree, blond hair, glasses, wields a scythe. Well maybe not that last one. I swords better. Personal diary much... anyway R and R please. I would greatly appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_This isn't a nightmare_

Anyway here's a little average day of class for the gang. Enjoy R and R_  
_

* * *

Morning came, apparently too soon for Sora. But today Sephiroth's alarm clock didn't go off. Probably because of the fact that Edward smashed it into tiny pieces to prevent any morning annoyances. "Sora! Wake up," Edward whispered shaking the brown haired one.

"I'm up… Why did you wake me up so early," Sora asked.

"It isn't early, its breakfast time, and I wanted you guys to see the show of a lifetime!" Edward continued. Sora looked at the blonde haired one in confusion and exhaustion. "I'm going to wake Sephy up violently," Edward smiled.

"Huh?" Sora muttered.

"Oh sephy… Sephy. SEPHY!" Edward shouted, "Its almost scary that he doesn't wake up but thankfully I also function as an alarm clock," Edward explained. He retrieved a glass of cold water and put it on the sink in the washroom. "Don't make any sudden noises," Edward smiled. He slowly picked up the sleeping prince and slowly moved to the washroom. Sora had decided he shouldn't watch but should wake Riku just incase Edward moved on to him after waking Sephiroth. Ed knelt down and placed Sephiroth down onto the tiled floor of the washroom, taking extra care not to wake him. Without warning he threw the contents of the glass onto Sephiroth's head violently waking him. The school recognized what came next, as it was part of the usual routine. An inhuman scream instantly woke anyone who was not already awake, including Riku.

"Ah!" Riku awoke, "What the heck!?!" The answer to his question came quickly as an enraged Sephiroth came out of the washroom wiping the water from his face while cursing under his breath. Edward quickly exited the room using the logic that it was not good for your health if you stayed in a small room with someone you had just gotten even with, especially if that person is Sephiroth. "Well that was random," Riku murmured.

"Shut it!" Sephiroth shouted angrily ringing his long silver hair out. Sora snuck out of the room without saying anything as Riku stayed with the ever angry Sephiroth because he couldn't leave the room in his PJs. Riku eventually escaped the angry one and made it down to breakfast unharmed somehow.

"Hey Riku how's Sephy?" Edward asked as Riku sat down with his cereal. The table consisted of 5 people including Riku, A ninja named Yuffie, Edward, Sora, and a black haired boy who was sitting next to Yuffie named Kazé.

"Angry and violent," Riku replied.

"Someone better learn not to smash my alarm clock anymore!!!" Sephiroth shouted angrily as he sat next to Edward.

"But it's so much more entertaining this way," Edward said blocking Sephiroth's attempt to choke him.

"Excuse me… Can we sit here?" One of two girls asked as they walked up to the table. Sephiroth and Edward both looked and instantaneously said,

"Of course."

"Thank you," They said sitting. The blond headed girl sat next to Edward and the brown haired girl sat next to Riku.

"I'm Maria," The blond said, "And this my sister is Lisa."  
"Nice to meet you," Ed replied, "I'm Edward, the angry one over next to me is Sephiroth, the other silver head is Riku, Yuffie is the ninja, and Kazé is Yuffie's boyfriend next to her, and lastly Sora is the one next to Riku."

"Nice to meet you," Lisa replied.

"Oh and don't ask Sora or Riku about the school they just got here yesterday," Edward explained.

"New like us," Maria smiled.

"I guess," Riku laughed.

"It's not really funny because we have sparring next and you guys are new so you'll have to spar each other," Edward continued.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because Mr. Saïx is lazy," Sephiroth commented.

"Oh," Sora sulked.

"That reminds me," Sephiroth smiled, "I have to get you back for today!"

"Oh don't be silly Sephy you know you couldn't beat me in one hundred years, heck everyone except these 4 know that," Ed laughed.

"Not funny!" Sephiroth said taking the small plastic butter knife and readied to swing at Edward.

"That's enough Sephiroth!" A red headed girl in a white dress shouted, "You know you're still in trouble for attacking Ed with a spork last week!" Sephiroth looked at the girl and then at Edward and back at the knife.

"Alright you live this time," Sephiroth threatened, "Thanks for stopping me Kairi or I would have been in even more trouble."

"No problem. Thanks for taking care of the new kids. I'm Kairi Honor council nice to meet you," Kairi said shaking hands with Maria then Lisa then Riku and finally Sora who blushed. The bell rang and the group headed for the Sparring class. Mr. Saïx introduced the new students.

"There are 4 new students joining us today, stand up you people," Mr. Saïx announced. "Now that that's over with the new students need to see how to spar, Edward, Sephiroth get down here and fight!" Mr. Saïx shouted. An evil smirk came across Sephiroth's face as the two came to the center of the classroom.

"You ready Edward," Sephiroth asked.

"Are you?" Ed answered. Sephiroth answered by charging and taking several quick swipes at Edward who managed to block/ avoid all three.

"Who do you think will win Riku?" Sora asked.

"Edward," Yuffie answered.

"Why," Riku asked.

"Because beneath that idiot high-school student exterior lies the spirit of a warrior. The only person that's ever beaten Edward is Mr. Saïx," Yuffie explained.

"Poor Sephiroth," Sora muttered.

"Of all of us Sephiroth has gotten the closest to beating Edward," Kazé piped up.

"Oh…" Riku replied continuing to watch the brawl.

"Alright Sephy lets have some fun!" Edward said adjusting his grip on his weapon, which appeared to be some form of spear.

"What's that?" Maria asked.

"That's Ed's scythe," Yuffie answered.

"Scythe? It looks like a spear," Lisa murmured.

"You'll see," Kazé explained. As foretold they did see. Edward activated one of the three points on the top of the staff and a blade materialized. He took several swipes at Sephiroth who carefully dodged each time.

"Burn!" Sephiroth shouted shooting a fireball at Edward.

"Down boy," Edward said spinning his scythe making it a shield and deflecting the fireball. "Typhoon Boom!" Edward shouted spinning his scythe above his head creating a small tornado and sending it towards Sephiroth catching him in the vortex and slashing him several times, dissipating the tornado.

"Gah!" Sephiroth spurted falling on his back.

"I think I got your knees so you shouldn't be able to stand," Edward said pointing at two bloody holes where Sephiroth's knees should be.

"Alright then Match over! Ed you know the drill," Mr. Saïx announced.

"Right right," Ed laughed using an Elixer on Sephiroth.

"Nice match Ed," Sephiroth growled.

"Thanks," Edward chirped.

"Why didn't he use cure or something?" Sora asked.

"Because Ed can't," Kazé pointed out.

"Huh?" Maria muttered.

"For some reason Edward just can use curing or holy magic," Yuffie explained.

"Stop talking about my weaknesses!" Edward joked returning to his seat.

"Nice fight," Riku complimented.

"Sephy can really fight so be careful," Edward smiled.

"Alright now let's get into pairs and practice proper form!" Mr. Saïx announced. The next class on the list was Pre-Calculus with Mrs. Jenova. The whole class Sephiroth leaned back and goofed off while poor Sora couldn't understand a thing Mrs. Jenova said.

"Can you explain that problem again?" Sora asked.

"I guess you and Riku hadn't gone through this in Destiny Island High," Mrs. Jenova sighed.

"Yes ma'am," Sora nodded.

"It would be quicker if we assigned someone who understood the material to tutor you… How about you Kairi?" Mrs. Jenova asked.

"Alright," Kairi nodded switching seats with Kazé, "Now what don't you understand?"

"How she got that answer," Sora sighed, "She was right about us not having gone though this."

"Well the book usually has answers in it," Kairi smiled.

"Thanks," Sora blushed. Edward's least favorite class was up next, Old world history. "Um... Excuse me Mr. Pebody can you explain again the intricacies of the irrigation systems used by ancient peoples?" Sora asked.

"Well MAYBE you should have done the READING! I am going to have to give you extra homework just like the Delinquent _Edward_ over there!" Mr. Pebody yelled.

"Oh come on!" Sora whispered loudly.

"It's ok he yells at everyone," Edward smiled.

"That's reassuring," Riku sighed. Later… On the way of the dorms…

"I hate Mr. Pebody," Sora sighed

"So does everyone else," Edward sighed.

"If you're not good with his class you're dead," Sephiroth muttered.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because if you don't get the lecture then he sees himself as a failure of a teacher so he gets angry," Sephiroth explained.

"Boy are we screwed…" Sora sighed.

"Don't worry I'll help out whenever possible," Edward smiled opening the door to their room.

"Hey guys… What do you think about Lisa and Maria?" Riku asked sitting on his bed.

"That's a little out of the blue," Sephiroth sighed.

"I like Maria," Edward announced.

"Really?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Ok then," Sephiroth snickered.

"I like that Kairi girl," Sora blushed.

"The student council girl? Ok what ever floats your boat Sora. I like Lisa," Riku explained.

"I thought guys floated your boat Riku," Sora laughed. Sephiroth and Edward half expected what came next in that they thought that Riku would be mad. But what they didn't expect is what he did about it. He leaped from his bed and started to strangle Sora all the while claiming he wasn't gay.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice asked.

"An interesting little fight that I might sell tickets to. Care to watch Vincent" Edward joked.

"No thanks… Well break it up you two. Its lights out," Vincent ordered walking away from the doorway.

"I'll kill you Sora!" Riku shouted.

"I SAID LIGHTS OUT OR I'LL PUT YOUR LIGHT'S OUT!" Vincent shouted. Riku was in his bed cowering in fear before Vincent even finished the order. "That's better," Vincent smirked flipping the light switch.

"You poor people it turns out it was sooner than later," Edward laughed.

"Oh and Ed I will make you pay for beating me today," Sephiroth yelled angrily.

"Whatever you say Sephy," Edward smiled.

"I will murder you Edward!" Sephiroth shouted rising from his bed.

"That's funny because i have a cell phone with speed dial to Mr. Xenmas's office that says you wont," Edward smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Oh yes I woul- Put that sword away!" Edward screamed. A series of screams, shouts, and yells followed quickly. This little scene kept the dorm entertained and wide awake.

* * *

I love that last little scene. And why can't Edward use Healing magic? You'll find out later... I hope. 


	3. Chapter 3 what dance

**Chapter 3: **_What dance?_

Here we are. Sorry this took so long to update. Anyway here you go_  
_

* * *

BUZZ BUZZ BEEP BEEP (insert annoying alarm clock noise here) 

"Sephiroth-shut-that-thing-off!" Sora shouted incoherently. Sephiroth wouldn't wake up but Ed answered Sora's demand by hitting the snooze button.

"You have 7 minutes to get out of here before it goes off again," Edward said while straitening his tie.

"Good plan. What about Riku?" Sora asked.

"Well seeing as I programmed the clock to do super loud atomic def-con 4 mode after the snooze button is hit they will both be violently waken, along with everyone who isn't awake in a 3 mile radius," Edward explained, "6 minutes." Ed swiftly walked out the door not waiting for his brown headed friend. Sure enough six minutes later even from the cafeteria Ed could here the sounds of Sephiroth's alarm clock, which happened to rip everyone from their morning day dreams. "I really hope Sora got out of there in time, then again I don't really like him that much…" Edward mumbled.

"Hey Ed!" Yuffie shouted as she sat across from him in her usual spot.

"What's up Yuffie," Ed replied.

"Nothing much, I see you found a new way to wake up Sephy," Yuffie laughed.

"Yea," Ed laughed. A tray plopped down next to Ed as Sora sat down.

"You manage to get out of there in time?" Ed asked.

"It was close… But yea I did get out in time," Sora sighed.

"Good! Because if you are within fifty feet of that thing then you get permanent hearing damage," Edward joked.

"What about Sephiroth and Riku? They were right next to it!" Sora asked.

"They'll be fine," Ed laughed.

"What's wrong with your arm Ed, your holding it still?" Maria asked as she sat next to Yuffie.

"The usual. Sephiroth was trying to kill me and I used my last potion on the slash wounds on my chest and legs. I had to bandage it with what I had. Sephy has depleted my first aid kit to almost nothing," Ed laughed while rubbing his left arm. He lifted the sleeve to show a bandage that went from its elbow to his shoulder. Near the middle of the white bandages there was a blotch of red.

"Just get Mrs. Black to get you some more potions and a new first aid kit," Yuffie said feeling sympathetic for her injured friend.

"If you ever set that clock to do that again I'll finish the job!" Sephiroth said angrily as he sat next to Ed.

"What now I can't smash it or reprogram it!?! Man Seph you're strict…" Edward laughed, "But you won't wake up if it is just regular mode."

"I'll just be late to class then!" Sephiroth shouted. Riku came by and sat next to Sora. Kazé came next, he sat next to Yuffie, and Lisa sat next to Maria.

"Well the dance is coming up in a few days who is everyone going with?" Kazé asked, "I'm going with Yuffie."

"I'm going to ask Kairi," Sora replied.

"Hey Maria… Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure, no one else asked me," Maria smiled.

"Lisa would you go to the dance with me?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Lisa replied blushing.

"Who you going with Sephy?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm going with that girl Lulu," Sephiroth answered quietly.

"You're going with a _girl_! Oh My God it's the apocalypse!" Kazé screamed.

"I'll get you when you least expect it!" Sephiroth threatened.

"You know for all of the death threats Sephiroth gives he hasn't murdered any of us once," Riku pointed out.

"There used to be five of us…" Kazé said, "Poor Steve… He made one too many queer comments aimed at Sephiroth. What I'm surprised about is that he didn't see it coming until Seph's sword was half way through his head." Riku gulped loudly. Class came next and with sparing class came a chance for revenge. Ed and Sephiroth were paired together again, against Mr. Saïx's better judgment, and Edward beat Sephiroth by faking him out then making two blades appear at once stabbing Sephiroth in the left shoulder and the right leg. Shouts and death threats could be heard throughout the class as Ed stood back while Sephiroth tried to hobble towards him to try and strangle Ed. Nothing eventful happened the rest of the day or the next day for that matter but on Saturday the dance came. Edward had a suit on with one of his best ties. Riku walked into the dorm with a black suit and green tie with flowers.

"Flowers Riku? You suck up," Edward laughed.

"Yea well… What about your arm is it healed enough?" Riku asked.

"More or less," Ed replied clutching his left arm

"Where is Sephiroth?" Riku asked, "And for that matter where's Sora?"

"Well… It all started like this…" Ed explained

_Flash back Time_

"Is the washroom free?" Sora asked.

"No Sephy is in there, and I wouldn't disturb Sephy if I were you," Edward explained.

"Then where can I go to change?" Sora asked.

"Well for starters your closet," Ed pointed to the closet across from Sora's bed.

"Won't I get locked in?" Sora asked

"If you do I'll let you out _buddy_," Edward answered.

_End Flashback_

"So you still haven't let him out of the closet?" Riku laughed.

"Nope," Ed replied, "You can let him out if you want."

"Alright come on out Sor…" Riku was interrupted by Sora jumping out and screaming nearly giving Riku a heart attack.

"Riku? I thought that was Ed… Oh snap… Riku I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you…" Sora pleaded.

"Run Sora run," Ed laughed. Riku got up from his position on the ground and started to choke Sora. "Sorry Riku I can't let you kill the poor boy," Edward said as he sent a small electrical pulse through Riku's arm making it fall numb.

"I should be able to kill him if I want he's been bothering me for my whole life!" Riku yelled.

"You can kill him after the dance for all I care he just needs to go and experience emotional trauma like he's never experienced before," Edward laughed.

"What!?!" Sora shouted.

"You-heard-nothing," Edward said quickly. The washroom door opened and Sephiroth walked out with his own dress cloths on.

"Let's go," Sephiroth ordered.

"Ok my lord and master Sephy what ever you say," Edward laughed.

"Don't attack him… Even though he deserves it. If you kill him now you'll get blood all over yourself…" Sephiroth whispered to himself under his breath. As much objection as Ed had put up about going he was actually the one who left first. Kazé met them in the hall of the dorm and all five walked out together. They made their way to the gym, which had been decorated for the occasion with several tables topped in various snack foods. The guys split off to find their dates only to find that they were all talking to each other near the snack table. Riku presented Lisa with flowers, which she gladly accepted, and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Ed had to catch Riku from falling over, he also heard something like 'I'm never washing this cheek again' from Riku but no one else did.

"Pull yourself together Romeo," Ed laughed.

"Right!" Riku replied.

"Now go ask her to dance!" Ed ordered

"Right!" Riku said as he walked off to talk with Lisa.

"Hi Edward" Maria said from behind him.

"You can just call me Ed," Edward smiled, "Care to dance?"

"Sure," Maria replied. Kazé winked at the pair as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora squeaked.

"Hey Sora, do you like the decorations?" Kairi asked. A faint 'say yes' was heard from Ed's direction but no one paid it any attention.

"I love them," Sora replied. He might not have loved them if Kairi wasn't one of the people who made them. In fact, he internally hated them.

"Well Seph where's your date because I see mine and I'm worried about leaving you alone?" Kazé asked.

"She's over there dancing with someone else…" Sephiroth said.

"Oh snap! Really? ……. Well that sucks man you want me to take you back to the dorm?" Kazé replied sympathetically.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Ok ok chill dude!" Kazé backed away. Sephiroth was simmering and Kazé felt bad for the poor sap that so much as bumped into him. Kazé went and grabbed Ed and told him the situation.

"Man that sucks," Edward said.

"I would really appreciate it if you would get him out of here before he kills someone or several someones," Kazé cautioned, "He might try to kill you so here take this." Kazé handed Edward 3 potions and several bandages.

"Alright," Edward said.

"No smart comment? Man this _is _serious," Kazé muttered

"Yea…" Ed muttered. He walked across the room to the chair that Sephiroth was sitting in. "Hey Sephiroth you want to go back to the dorm?" Ed asked as he sat.

"The only thing I wanted was to have a _moderately ok_ time at the dance but _NO_ I couldn't even have that!" Sephiroth ranted.

"Sorry man… Why don't we get you out of here?" Ed asked.

"Yea…" Sephiroth muttered as he rose from his seat.

"Hey Sephiroth I'm _sorry_ that I stood you up," Lulu said as she walked up.

"Just go you're not going to help anymore," Ed replied. Sephiroth was gripping the hilt of his blade.

"I didn't come to help _you_ I came to help my reputation as a nice person and by the way…" Lulu started.

"Lulu if you finish that sentence I will be the one to kill you instead of Sephiroth!" Edward shouted.

"I don't need this!" Lulu said angrily and walked away.

"Let's go Ed," Sephiroth said tugging his arm.

"Why did you want to come with her anyway?" Ed asked angrily.

"Because she said yes," Sephiroth replied. The pair walked out of the gym and started heading back to the dorms. "You can head back to the dance after you drop me off," Sephiroth said

"That's alright," Ed replied, "Wouldn't want to leave you alone, especially tonight."

"FIRE!" A scream came from the gym. The two whirled back around to see that the gym was in flames. Ed ran in without hesitation but Sephiroth stayed behind just incase Ed got caught in the blaze. Upon entering the gym Edward saw that many of the decorations were ablaze and Kazé was getting the magic users to cast water or blizzard on the fire but it didn't help.

"What's going on?" Ed shouted as he ran to Kazé.

"It's Lulu! Her _perfect _boyfriend Wakka walked out on her! She didn't take it very well so she set him on fire. He started running around in circles and set one of the streamers on fire. And well you know those things are like fuses so…" Kazé explained.

"No use trying to put out the fire let's just get everyone out first!" Ed shouted.

"I like that plan!" Sora shouted. Ed looked and saw that he was holding an unconscious Kairi in his arms. Ed led the way out and gave the crowd to Sephiroth and then ran back in shouting about looking some more people. Riku ran back in with him.

"Who didn't come out?" Ed asked

"Lulu, Wakka, and Maria!" Riku shouted over the roar of the fire.

"Maria! I thought she was with you guys!" Ed shouted

"She was but after Lulu set Wakka on fire she started to attack everything else. Kairi and Maria cast barrier and passed out," Riku explained.

"Come on!" Ed shouted, "Maria!" After about 3 minutes of looking they found what they thought was a melted chair but at closer inspection they saw what they thought were bones.

"Probably Wakka… It's burnt worse than the building…" Riku muttered.

"Good he got what he deserved!" A female voice shouted.

"Lulu is that you!?!" Riku shouted.

"Yes!" She answered.

"Is Maria with you?" Ed asked.

"No I haven't seen her since she passed out," Lulu replied.

"Riku get her out of here!" Ed ordered.

"But the building's going to collapse any minute!" Riku objected.

"JUST GO!" Ed yelled. Riku nodded and grabbed Lulu's singed dress and followed Ed's order. Ed continued to search and finally located Maria.

"Maria!" Ed shouted

"Ed! Is that you?" Maria asked.

"Come on lets get out of here!" Ed ordered.

"Ok!" Maria replied. She got out from under the table and ran to where Ed was standing. CrrraaacckkkFwoomBangCrunch the ceiling started to cave and fell right where the pair was standing. Ed reacted, however, and pushed Maria out of the way of the flaming debris. Maria was blown back by a large ploom of grayish smoke that came form seemingly everywhere. "EDWARD!" Maria screamed.

"I'm sorry, I might not be able to escort you out like I planned," Edward said from under the debris. He was buried in the sense that his head and right arm remained unburied but the rest of his body was under burning debris.

"Ed! Don't worry I'll get Sephiroth!" Maria shouted in a panicked voice.

"You rang!" Sephiroth shouted from behind.

"Yo Sephy what's CoughGackCough up…" Ed joked coughing up blood.

"I came to get you out!" Sephiroth replied as he started pushing debris off of Ed. "Oh my God!"

"When you say that it scares me," Ed laughed still coughing up small amounts of blood.

"Well this isn't something I see every day," Sephiroth grimaced

"How bad is it doc?" Ed asked.

"Very bad Edward very bad indeed…" Sephiroth muttered. "Well it looks like your legs were crushed and your spine has a piece of rebar going through it.

"That would explain why I can't move," Ed joked

"Alright on the count of three I'm going to pull it out," Sephiroth said gripping the bar.

"Ok," Ed gasped.

"Three!" Sephiroth shouted pulling the bar out quickly.

"I… I knew you were going to do that," Ed gasped in pain. Sephiroth picked his crippled friend up and the group managed to exit the building without any more of it collapsing.

* * *

I swear i'm on a character injuring streak... Oh well anyway R and R. 


End file.
